Cook School (series)
'''Cook School (series) '''is a Papa's Cookieria series made by Cure Kohaku. The story features 11 kids trying to stop other kids in Cook School, the best cooking school in the Flipverse. Characters Heroes * Sylvina Muli (main character) * Poppy Elera * Lizzy Flowswi * Lilly Powell * Kylie Powell * Charlotte Stalor * Savannah Flowswi * Issac Broter * Boomer Broter * Albert Yivter (joins the team after Chapter 6) Villains * Leo Dealo (main villain) * Evie Millter * Lacy Millter * Nelli Novie * Zoei Broter * Haeo Spark * Sam Hiviter * Emma Dealo * Mr. V * Mr. D * D-Bot * V-Bot * V.I.L.E. (true villain) Staff * Mr. Carter Bede * Mr. Marco Roki * Mr. Gabe Jube * Dr. Edward Bavilio * Chef Gormo * Nurse Deliah Nimer * Other Staff Other Characters * Clarissa Barton (Nelli Novie as a student) * Caden Suniko * Walter Po * The Thing * The Body * The Brain * Belle Desara * Other Students Chapters * Chapter 1: New School! * Chapter 2: Charlotte and Savannah * Chapter 3: The Cards * Chapter 4: Nelli or Clarissa? * Chapter 5: Zoei's Choice * Chapter 6: Caden, Walter, and Others * Chapter 7: The Cook School Olympics: Part 1 * Chapter 8: The Cook School Olympics: Part 2 * Chapter 9: The Ball * Chapter 10: Disappear * Chapter 11: Plunging Further * Chapter 12: The True Plot * Chapter 13: The Last Card * Chapter 14: The End Plot All the heroes and villains are invited to go to Cook School, the best cooking school in town. However, the villains seem to be plotting something. (Chapter 1) Soon after, Charlotte and Savannah are invited to the Special Chef Meeting. However, they find out it was a trap, but they later escape. They then join the hero team. (Chapter 2) Then the heroes find 10 magical cards that would help them every chapter. The first card, the Card of Hope, gives the heroes each their own special ability. (Chapter 3) In Chapters 4 and 5, Nelli turns into Clarissa and becomes the smartest kid in the entire school. Zoei, Lizzy's friend, leaves the hero team after Clarissa (Nelli) offers her knowledge of everything. The heroes find themselves in great danger and they only have 8 cards left. Caden, Walter, and other students then join their side, making the heroes more powerful. Albert later joins the hero's side. (Chapter 6) In Chapters 7 and 8, the Cook School Olympics begin. During the final round, it is Lizzy vs Lacy. Lacy almost wins but Lizzy uses the 6th card to win. Lacy gets mad and kidnaps Lizzy and escapes. Poppy and Savannah notice Lizzy is missing during the Cook School ball and go off to find her. However, when they reach Lacy's hideout, all four of them are plunged down into a cave. (Chapter 9) Lizzy, Poppy, Savannah, and Lacy later escape the cave but find that everyone else has disappeared. (Chapter 10) Later, all the heroes and villains reunite when V.I.L.E., the true villain, traps them all into a longer and more dangerous cave. They have to work together to escape (Chapter 11) Everyone later has to split up in order to find the exit. (Chapter 12) In the 13th chapter, Sylvina and Leo have to use the final card. However, Sylvina and the other are captured by V.I.L.E. (Chapter 13) Sylvina is brought to the Evil Court for her actions against V.I.L.E. However, she and everyone else are whisked away to an island. The island turns out to be the island that Evie and Lacy lived on when they were young. Then they find Lacy's best friend, Belle, on the island, but she is the only one there. Lacy and Belle clean everyone up, but then V.I.L.E. attacks. Later, Sylvina and Kylie leave the island. (Chapter 14) Powers/Elements of Heroes * Sylvina: Element of Healing * Poppy: Element of Light * Lizzy: Element of Nature * Charlotte: Element of Water * Lilly: Element of Flowers * Kylie: Element of Fire * Savannah: Element of Stars Roommate Parings-Heroes and Villians * Sylvina-Poppy * Lizzy-Savannah * Charlotte-Issac * Boomer-Albert * Lilly-Kylie * Evie-Lacy * Emma-Leo * Zoei-Haeo * Sam-Nelli/Clarissa Category:Cook School